Contrast
by Charamelya Azalea
Summary: —HunHan. Hitam-putih, Sehun dan Luhan. Dua warna yang melambangkan keduanya, berbeda, namun tidak bisa lepas satu sama lain.[M rate for some reason!]
1. Section 1

_**Warn!**_ BL/Yaoi, _Alternate Universe, uncotrollable typo(s),_ OOC _ness._

* * *

 _ **Inspired:**_ _from_ EXO _'s Monster and Lucky One M/V. Grand comeback 090616._ Akan ada banyak hal kesamaan di dalam cerita dengan sumber inspirasi, juga banyak yang diubah jauh berbeda. DLDR, _please~_

* * *

.

.

.

 **[Contrast]**

 _ **By**_ Alea

 _ **Non-profitable**_ _newbie_ _ **fanwork**_

 **Hun** — **Han** _fanfiction_

©2016.

.

.

.

* * *

Luhan mendongak ke langit-langit jelaga. Lampu neon panjang berkedap-kedip diatas kepalanya dan menimbulkan sensasi pada leher belakangnya yang berkontraksi. Lorong memanjang dengan dinding serta lantai sedingin danau beku, suhunya bahkan masuk menggigit tulang Luhan yang padahal sudah dilapisi kemeja flannel ditimpa jaket _parka_. Papan dada berada dalam sebelah lipatan lengannya. Hembusan napasnya menyerupai uap tipis lalu hilang di udara. Dia baru tiba disini seperempat jam lalu dan langsung mendapat wejangan untuk segera memulai tugasnya. Koper-kopernya terpaksa ditinggalkan di pelabuhan yang nantinya harus di ambilnya sebelum kembali ke barak.

Jendela persegi setengah meter menampilkan lanskap laut bersama debur ombak menabrak karang beralga, serta matahari perlahan masuk dalam horizon membiaskan warna oranye ke air laut berombak. Terlihat seperti larutan jeruk dalam cawan raksasa. Bulan sabit samar-samar terlihat diujung lain. Indah. Jika saja pekerjaannya juga sama _indah_ nya.

Luhan mendesah masif sebelum mengambil belokan di lorong bercabang. Dia berharap tugasnya dapat terselesaikan secara cepat. Sebelum menyeberang lautan selama berjam-jam dia hanya sempat menghabiskan sekotak susu _low fat_ dan roti kacang merah dan, demi Tuhan! Perutnya telah bernyanyi sedari tadi.

Tapak karet sepatu kanvasnya berdecit bergesel lantai, dihadapannya terdapat pintu baja yang diperkirakan memiliki multi lapisan. Disisi pintu, kotak persegi bertombol-tombol angka berada. Mirip seperti _intercom_ di apartemennya di kota sana.

Setelah memasukkan _passcode_ , pintu tersebut terbuka. Luhan menarik napas dalam ketika kontradiksi suhu menimpanya.

Kubikel ruangan berdominan abu-abu mengkilap selayaknya besi—menjauhi ekspektasinya—memiliki suhu lebih hangat. Meski tidak sehangat ruangan lazimnya. Bulatan iris Luhan menjilati keseluruhan ruang, pintu dibalik punggungnya telah tertutup otomatis setelah dia masuk.

Meja, kursi, tempat tidur _single_ , dan sebuah pintu—yang Luhan yakini sebagai kamar kecil. Nampak normal, terkecuali rak aluminium berisi botol-botol kaca disudut kiri ruangan, atau, kamar ini.

"Profesor Lee?"

Luhan berjengit, tubuhnya dibalik lalu mundur teratur sebanyak tiga langkah. Matanya menatap was-was dalam posisi kuda-kuda stabil. Bersiap menyerang. Dia sempat belajar beberapa gerakan bela diri saat sekolah menengah dan tendangannya tidak main-main. Papan dadanya terangkat tinggi-tinggi, yang akan berubah menjadi pemukul bila seseorang itu berniat macam-macam.

Si pemilik suara mengangkat dua tangan di depan wajah, seolah mengatakan dia tidak akan berbuat jahat. Melihat Luhan melepaskan kuda-kudanya, orang itu juga menurunkan dua tangannya. Satu alisnya naik, menatap Luhan dari kepala sampai ujung sepatunya.

"Siapa?"

Dan Luhan mengutuk dirinya yang sedikit bergetar karena suara dalam itu. Dia berdeham, memperbaiki _imej_ sebab telah bersikap konyol di depan _tugas_ -nya. "Saya pengganti profesor Lee selama beliau _rehat_ untuk penelitian lebih lanjut. Nama saya Luhan, dan kau pasti R-94?" Luhan mengintip laporan di papan dadanya sebentar. Memastikan ucapannya benar.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! profesor Lee tidak memberi tahumu namaku, _heh_?"

Luhan merunduk pada laporannya lagi, bibirnya terkatup tidak yakin menyebutkan nama yang memang telah diberikan profesor Lee untuk _anak_ kesayangannya.

"Baik, Sehun. Saya akan memanggilmu Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum puas, lalu beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya lantas mendudukkan diri disitu. Mata Luhan mengikuti gerak-geriknya hingga mereka bertemu pandang. "Bisa kita tidak berbicara formal? aku tidak suka cara bicara seperti petinggi negara yang suka bermain-main kesini dengan wajah hipokrit mereka yang _sok_ tertarik padahal mata mereka menunjukkan rasa jijik." Luhan setuju dengan anggukan.

"Kau bisa mulai pekerjaanmu, Luhan." dan begitu, Luhan menurut dalam diam. Dia bergerak mendekati rak aluminium dan memeriksa isi botol-botol kaca disana, memeriksa kadar komposisinya tepat, menyeleksi mana yang akan dipakai, kemudian membuka laci terbawah untuk mengambil alat injeksi. Selama itu, dia tahu mata Sehun mengait pada pergerakannya.

Dia mendekati Sehun yang masih duduk di lateral tempat tidur bersama sebuah dari botol-botol di rak dan alat injeksi steril. Sehun sudah terbiasa dan hapal apa-apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang mengunjunginya, lantas menarik lengan bajunya yang hampir serupa baju tahanan penjara. Bedanya, miliknya berwarna biru gelap dan selebihnya sama. Bernomor pengenal warna putih di punggung dan dada kiri.

"Kukira hanya orang seumuran profesor Lee yang dapat masuk ke _kamar_ ku." Sehun bersuara persis saat ujung jarum injeksi mulai merobek kulit bagian dekat nadinya. Luhan mendengung selagi jempolnya menekan sisi atas jarum injeksi. "Kuanggap sebagai pujian kalau begitu. Trims,"

"Kau juga cantik untuk seorang pemuja obat," seringaian itu ditangkap Luhan. dia mendengus kesal setelah itu, "Aku lelaki jika matamu bermasalah." Desisan marah dari Luhan sebelum dia menambahkan, "Dan aku bukan pemuja obat, tapi peneliti. Citra orang-orang sepert kami ternyata dipandang begitu olehmu." Laci rak ditutup dengan keras akibat emosi, Luhan benci dikatakan cantik. Dan tidak suka profesinya digunjingkan.

"Kau berasal darimana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kenalan profesor Lee?"

"Perlukah kujabarkan dengan rumus—jawaban tepat didepan matamu!"

"Aku suka warna rambutmu, mirip kastanya. Itu, _lho_ , makanan sejenis kacang—"

"Aku tahu!"

Dibelakangnya Sehun tertawa, suara rendahnya memenuhi ruangan dengan cara hangat. "Wow, kau menarik! Sebelumnya aku yakin kau pasti akan mendiamiku dan menunduk seperti orang berjas lab dan membawa papan laporan lainnya." Tawanya berderai kembali. "Aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau berkunjung setiap lima jam sekali mulai sekarang."

Luhan memberi tatapan bengis pada Sehun yang masih tertawa, "Aku yang keberatan." Pintu dibuka, dan Luhan menghilang dibaliknya.

Sehun masih tersenyum miring.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dua minggu genap Luhan berada di _quarantine island_ sebagai pengganti profesor ketua penelitian bagian A, bagi objek penelitian yang sudah mulai berkembang dan mudah dikendalikan. Hari-hari pertamanya, banyak pasang mata peneliti dan ilmuwan lainnya menatap skeptis kearahnya. Mengira-ngira kenapa malah peneliti muda yang terlihat seperti mahasiswa tahun pertama yang menggantikan profesor jenius nyaris lima dasawarsa. Luhan acuh, meski mengakui dirinya terlihat mencolok dengan kaus oblong, _jeans_ , dan sepatu karet _adidas_ dibalik jas labnya.

 _ **Kring! Kring!kring!**_

Weker bundar bentuk karakter bebek _disney_ menderingkan nada beruntun dipagi buta. Adalah sebuah kewajiban bagi Luhan untuk memantau keadaan Sehun pada jam enam pagi. Dia memakai sepatunya, menarik sebuah _hoodie_ dan jas lab putih ber _tag_ nama miliknya. Menyentak selot pintu dan kenopnya yang sebelumnya merapikan tempat tidur.

Begitu pintu _vinyl_ itu terbuka, senyum Park Chanyeol menyambutnya sekejap mata. Keduanya bertukar sapa ' _selamat pagi'_ dan saling tersenyum. Chanyeol memegang keranjang plastik penuh pakaian, dan pastinya pria itu sedang melakukan cuciannya. Rambut merah eksentriknya tempiar dan pipinya mencetak garis-garis bantal.

Alis Luhan bertaut. Dia sempat melirik penampilan Chanyeol dan langsung mengakui bahwa pria itu cukup gila; memakai celana pendek dan sandal di suhu menyentuh minus jam enam pagi. Reflek Luhan bergidik seolah dia yang merasakan.

Chanyeol adalah salah satu peneliti tim _controller_ dari Korea Selatan di bagian A. Dia menangani objek penelitian yang masih hijau yang membutuhkan perhatian lebih dan tingkat pengendaliannya rendah. Dia mengawasi objek penelitian kode R-88; Luhan diberitahu Chanyeol bahwa dia nyaris terbunuh sebab objek pengawasannya melempar pecahan gelas kearahnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama dipandang sebelah mata oleh peneliti lainnya, tak lain karena penampilan serta umur muda mereka. Chanyeol datang dua minggu lebih awal dan dia cukup membantu Luhan dalam hal bersosialisasi.

"Mau patroli pagi?" Chanyeol menyentak keranjang ditangannya, Luhan mengangguk. "Setelah selesai segera ke ruang makan, tadi aku melihat regu masak sedang membersihkan kalkun hadiah _thanksgiving_ dari kepala departemen untuk para ilmuwan dan peneliti. Dan Kudengar nanti malam mereka juga akan mengeluarkan _sampanye!_ Bukankah kedengarannya bagus." Dia tersenyum sangat lebar. "Oh, ya, siang ini aku akan pergi ke kota seberang untuk mengambil surat dan paket dari Baekhyunie-ku. Kau ingin pesan sesuatu, Mungkin sebungkus _hershey drops cookies n creme drops?"_

Dan satu lagi dari Park Chanyeol, dia memiliki orientasi seksual menyimpang. Menurut informasi dari Chanyeol, dia memiliki seorang kekasih pria di Korea. Setelah melihat foto _selca_ kekasihnya Chanyeol itu, Luhan berpikir kalau Baekhyun memang imut. Luhan sendiri tidak keberatan, dia sempat mengambil S2 di LA dan beberapa teman-temannya juga memiliki orientasi serupa. Jadi Luhan cukup nyaman,—Chanyeol sudah punya kekasih omong-omong.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun sangat merindukanmu sampai-sampai mengirimi surat seminggu tiga kali." Luhan terkekeh saat mendapati Chanyeol tersipu, "Dan soal pesanan, _hmmm_... belakangan ini aku kepikiran _milka_ terus. Aku pesan tiga _, deh._ "

"Oke. Akan sampai saat makan malam, karena aku akan memuaskan diri dengan internet super cepat dan _video call_ dengan Baekhyunie. Lama-lama ponselku tidak bisa dihidupkan lagi sebab tidak terpakai selama berbulan-bulan."

"Unduh permainan baru juga ya!" Luhan menyengir mendapat tanda ' _oke'_ berupa pertemuan jari telunjuk dan jempol. Dia melipir jam digital Chanyeol sekilas, kemudian berseru kencang,

" _Duh_ , aku harus cepat! Dah, Chan- _ah!_ "

Luhan menembus dingin dengan kecepatan bervelositas tinggi. Berlari menjauhi barak bak terbang menuju gedung isolasi. Napasnya terengah saat sampai di depan kamar Sehun, dia memasukkan _passcode_ yang telah dihapal diluar kepala dan masuk tanpa basa-basi.

" _Lil'deer!_ Kau sudah datang!"

Sehun melompat dari tempat tidurnya lalu menghampiri Luhan cepat-cepat. Luhan menjawab sekenanya juga tersenyum simpul. Mengenai panggilan _kelewat_ manis itu, Sehun yang membuatnya seminggu lalu. Entah dari mana dia tahu arti nama Luhan dalam etimologi Cina. Luhan tak terlalu tertarik mencari tahu lagipula.

Walau terkadang dia juga _kesal_ bila sehun memanggilnya dengan kata ' _deer'_ yang terdengar sekilas seperti ' _dear'_ beserta senyum miringnya. Luhan akan membuang muka sejauhnya jika itu terjadi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Sehun?" Luhan bertanya seraya membuat tanda centang di laporannya menggunakan bolpoin basah. Sehun duduk di tempat tidurnya seraya melipat kaki. "Baik, _like always_." Gumam Sehun. Dia mengatupkan bibir saat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Luhan menempel lembut pada kulit lehernya, sedang memeriksa denyut nadinya. Peneliti muda itu telaten mengecek setiap bagian tubuhnya, sesekali membubuhkan tulisan pendek pada kertas bawaannya.

"Hei, kau belum mandi, ya?" todong Sehun, matanya menyipit curiga. Aroma lautan tropis berbaur keringat tidak tercium saraf sensorisnya. Sehun semakin yakin. Lambaian papan dada beserta kertas laporan menghilangkannya, dia memundurkan kepala menghindar. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mandi, yang penting bajuku tidak bau keringat sudah lebih dari cukup," jawab Luhan. tetap berfokus pada aktifitasnya.

Sehun mengerutkan hidung, "Apa ini satu dari kebiasaanmu atau suatu _hal_ yang suka kau lakukan?"

Sebuah tamparan kecil di bahu membuat Sehun mengaduh. "Manja." Sembur Luhan, dan dia tertawa geli. "Pertanyaanmu berbelit, intinya, ini bukan kebiasaan maupunhal yang suka _ku_ lakukan." Matanya mengawas sekeliling, "Lebih ke tuntutan pekerjaan."

Sehun tetap menyipit skeptis. Dan memilih mengabaikannya jelang detik kesepuluh.

"Rasa penasaranmu semakin parah dari hari ke hari. Tim konsumsi memberikanmu makan aneh-aneh lagi? Jangan bilang kau minum jus itu lagi. 'kan sudah kubilang jus itu tidak baik untukmu!"

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi, bukankah aku terlihat lebih _manusia_ jika begini," alisnya bertaut bingung. "Bukankah ini adalah sifat manusia?"

"Jadi menurutmu kau bukan manusia?"

"Manusia tidak selamanya yang berkaki-tangan dua, dan bisa bicara bukan. Aku tidak tahu benar memang. Aku yakin beribu eksistensi di dunia dengan ciri-ciri bagai manusia tidak bisa disebut _manusia_. Instingku membisikkannya."Dua tangannya terlipat di dada. Rongga toraks dibusungkan penuh percaya diri, seringai bangga sekaligus sesumbar tak pernah pudar. Seringai nakalnya bertransformasi, melebar kesisi wajah, dia menyengir. Luhan menahan diri agar tangannya tak bergerak menarik pipi kurus entitas berkode seri R-94 dihadapannya.

Susunan silabel Sehun membuktikan betapa cerdas dan potensi besar dimilikinya. Pemikirannya jauh kedepan, berbanding kontras dengan sifat nakalnya yang ditunjukkan hanya pada Luhan seorang. Kesepuluh jemari meremat kencang disisi tubuh, Luhan tersenyum. Senyuman biasa namun berarti jutaan. Biji hazel kembarnya bergetar karena luapan emosi. Dirinya meletup-letup.

Kekehan kecil keluar dari belahan bibir oranye alami miliknya. Kemudian cepat disembunyikan di balik punggung. Menyibukkan diri bersama setumpuk laporan juga denting botol kaca. Alat injeksi berada di tangan kanannya.

Kini pandangan Sehun dipenuhi oleh punggung sempit berlapis jas lab Luhan. dia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba peneliti yang menanggungjawabkan dirinya itu tertawa. Sehun belum pernah mendengar tawanya sejauh ini, dan dia senang. Senang karena berkesempatan mendengar suara tawa peneliti cantiknya.

Luhan berbalik. Sebelah sudut bibirnya dicepit gigi kelincinya. Dia bersuara seperti berbisik, Sehun dapat mendengar jelas kalimat yang dilafalkan diatas dahinya.

"Kalau kau bukan manusia kaleng. Kau adalah manusia, sama seperti yang lainnya, sama sepertiku, Sehun." Dia meniup sehelai rambut hitam di puncak kepala Sehun. "Kemarikan tanganmu!"

Sehun menarik lengan bajunya lantas menyodorkannya. Tersenyum lebar bak anak-anak yang baru saja dilimpahkan pulau istana permen dan kado.

"Kau tahu aku percaya padamu."

Cengiran Sehun membuat Luhan kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC** (?)

* * *

 **NOTE!**

Adakah yang kuat baca sampe sini?( _gak)._ Oke. Dimaklumi.

Ummm _..._ hai? Pantaskah fiksi ini untuk dipubliskasi? Tidak! Tapi saya bermaksud mengosongkan folder fanfiksi dengan menyimpannya di akun saya untuk beberapa alasan. Fiksi pertama(?) ini sendiri ditulis setelah _comeback_ "Monster" dan akan berlanjut sampai yang kesekian sampai folder benar-benar kosong, jadiiii... mohon maaf apabila pembaca sekalian terganggu dengan fiksi-fiksi _absurd_ saya nantinya. _I can't help it_ _ohmaigosh!_ T_T

Sekali lagi maaf dan...Terima kasih telah membaca! \:D/

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Vielen dank,_

 **C**. **A** zalea


	2. Section 2

Tahun 1887, muncul sebuah gagasan.

Manusia memiliki intelegensi yang jauh maju dibanding mahkluk lainnya. Namun, disisi lain, fisik manusia tidak terlalu kuat. Terutama manusia di abad 20 yang telah melewati berkali-kali masa revolusi dari nenek moyangnya yang memiliki daya tahan yang lebih kuat.

Sebuah gagasan mempertimbangkan tentang persilangan antara manusia, sebagai mahkluk yang memiliki kepintaran tinggi, dengan makhluk yang memiliki daya tahan tinggi. Untuk menciptakan manusia meta yang memiliki keduanya.

Tahun 1990, dilakukan percobaan pertama. Lahirlah spesies manusia pertama yang menyilangkan manusia dengan hewan mamalia puncak rantai makanan. Namun, karena tingginya gen hewan didalam tubuh objek percobaan tersebut, naluri hewanlah yang paling menunjukan keunggulan pun fisik nyaris serupa dengan ciri manusia yang cukup minim.

Selama sepuluh tahun kemudian para peneliti menemukan cara yang paling tepat untuk memperbaiki sebuah cacat kecil pada berlian mereka.

 _Juga keputusan yang masif karena memilih menyembunyikan-_ nya _dari dunia._

* * *

 _ **Warn!**_ BL/Yaoi, _Alternate Universe, uncotrollable typo(s),_ OOC _ness,_ _some information not accurate._

* * *

 _ **Inspired:**_ _from_ EXO _'s Monster and Lucky One M/V. Grand comeback 090616._ Akan ada banyak hal kesamaan di dalam cerita dengan sumber inspirasi, juga banyak yang diubah jauh berbeda. DLDR, _please~_

* * *

.

.

.

 **[Contrast]**

 _ **By**_ Alea

 _ **Non-profitable**_ _newbie_ _ **fanwork**_

 **Hun** — **Han** _fanfiction_

©2016.

.

.

.

* * *

Empat persudutan di pelipis Luhan cukuplah membuat Sehun terdiam lama dengan mata melebar. Sebuah gelas bening berhenti berguling setelah menabrak kets _Nike_ hitam-putih Luhan, bau susu menyerebak dari ubin dan jas putih Luhan serta baju Sehun yang kena cipratannya. Kini sang pemuda yang tahun depan akan memiliki gelar _master_ di depan namanya menatap si objek serapahan batinnya seakan ingin mencincangnya sebesar mikroorganisme lalu menyentilnya ke laut arktik.

" _Uh_..." Sehun mengusap lehernya tanpa alasan. " _I'm sorry,_ aku tidak bermaksud menepisnya seperti itu." ia menunduk untuk melihat tumpahan susu yang berkubang sementara tatapan Luhan terasa melubangi tengkoraknya setiap detik. Hal paling menyeramkan jika dibayangkan.

Dia hanya tidak suka susu di pagi hari. pagi buta. Lebih tepat.

Susu yang sepertinya baru saja dikeluarkan dari lemari pendingin beberapa menit lalu kemudian disuguhkan dalam gelas kaca sintetis dapat menurunkan suhu susu yang harusnya hangat menyenangkan. Dan Sehun tidak mau. Tetap tidak!

"Berhentilah bersikap manja Sehun," ia berdesis dalam. Membungkuk untuk memunguti gelas di dekat kakinya setelahnya melempar pandangan datar pada Sehun. "Akan kuambilkan yang baru dan kau harus habiskan atau kupaksa lewat hidung."

Ada angin dingin saat Luhan melewatinya, menggesek kartu pengenalnya pada pintu dan menghilang di balik sana. Sekarang Sehun bingung untuk menyebut hal yang dialaminya saat ini.

Yang ia tahu tengkuknya menggigil.

Maka saat Luhan kembali dengan dipan sedang yang berada segelas susu baru diatasnya, memaksa Sehun menghabiskannya —yang menghabiskannya dengan terpaksa—, ia bertanya. "Mungkin semacam perasaan takut atau gugup," Luhan menjawab sembari mencentang laporannya.

"Takut pada apa?" Sehun mengernyit, menyodorkan gelas kosongnya. Luhan mengambilnya, meletakkan kembali diatas dipan. Alisnya bertaut, "Bukankah itu pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab sendiri? Aku bukan pembaca pikiran, Sehun."

"Hantu?"

"Takut tidak hanya bekerja pada hantu. Kau bisa saja takut pada sesuatu yang lain seperti; ketinggian, gelap, atau yang sedang populer, pada lubang." Luhan beringsut mendekat, duduk diujung ranjang memunggungi Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang takut dengan lubang?" sehun bergerak menggunakan lututnya untuk mendekati Luhan, duduk sejajar bahu ke bahu. Kepalanya menoleh menghadap sisi wajah sang peneliti.

"Ini bukan pada lubang biasa, tapi lubang-lubang, lubang yang banyak. Kau mengerti?" Sehun mengangguk, "Jika seseorang yang takut melihat itu mereka akan merasa seperti merinding dan geli, seperti akan ada sesuatu kejutan mengerikan. Kurang lebih seperti itu." bahunya mengendik. Menyeberang ke sisi lain arah rak besi.

Tidak ada polusi suara selain decitan sepatu Luhan di ruangan itu untuk beberapa waktu. Sehun memilih diam menunduk, _brainstorming_ sambil mengikuti gerak kaus kaki merahmuda-kuning milik Luhan bergerak menyusuri kubikel ruangan.

Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan lubang, dan kenapa dengan lubang.

"Berpikir itu tidak logis, _huh_?" ada tawa dalam kalimatnya. Punggung sempit itu lagi, pikir Sehun.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Luhan berbalik, dalam rotasi cepat dan alis tertekuk. "Kau tahu itu bukan respon yang benar untuk pertanyaanku!" tangannya bersedekap, sebelah sudut bibirnya tersenyum geli. Sehun _suka_ ekspresi itu.

"Jika diperhatikan, kau bukan bertanya, tapi menvonis," belanya. "jadi tidak perlu ada kesinambungan dengan pertanyaanku. Ini pergantian topik, lebih tepatnya." Kedua kakinya dinaikkan ke atas ranjang kemudian dilipat, menjadikan dua tangan sebagai tumpuan saat tubuhnya condong kearah Luhan.

"Jadi, kuulangi, kau sudah sarapan?"

Sebuah desahan singkat. Penuh kekalahan dan rasa _tidak-ingin-berdebat-panjang_ diikuti gelengen malas menjadi jawaban Luhan. "Aku merasa sedang berargumen dengan rektorku sekarang," keluhnya. Bahunya melorot membuat kartu pengenal di lehernya menggantung bebas, tiba-tiba merasa keroncongan sampai ingin menculik meja saji ke kamarnya. Dihabiskan sendiri dan tidak akan berhenti hingga perutnya nyaris meletus.

"Dan kenapa kau masih berada disini?!" sedikit terkejut dengan nada tinggi itu. tidak seberapa tinggi tapi masih bisa membikin kaget. "Hah?" — _mungkin karena perutnya terlalu lapar._ Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, turun dari ranjangnya, kemudian mirip mencengkeram bahu Luhan ke depan pintu.

Menggesek kartu penegenal Luhan agar pintu terbuka lalu mendorong yang lebih kecil keambangnya. "Cepat makan sana, terima kasih susu paginya."

Tepukan singkat dipucuk kepala itu sangat manis, lengkap dengan senyumnya imut sekali. Luhan bahkan tidak sempat berpikir bahwa itu bukan perilaku yang sopan didepan _atasan_.

Dia hanya sempat berbisik pada dirinya, _"Aku sudah gila."_

* * *

.

* * *

"Benar-benar waktu yang tepat, Luhan, mereka baru saja mengeluarkan kalkunnya."

Park Chanyeol beserta kepala merah ber- _gel_ miliknya. Tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga, sebuntal tas kain memenuhi kursi di kirinya. Terlihat seperti isinya berupa anatomi lengkap manusia dilipat empat. Penampilannya lebih menyiratkan seorang yang akan pergi liburan daripada menyeberang ke pulau seberang. _Yah,_ walau mirip begitu, _sih_.

Ia membalas dengan anggukan terima kasih, dan _ya_. menghirup dalam-dalam ketika udara dingin membawa harum seduhan kopi. Aroma pekat, berat, sepertinya salah satu jenis kopi dari bumi Indonesia. Sumatra! ia mengenalinya dengan baik.

"Oh, wow! Luhan, mukamu merah. Udaranya terlalu dingin untukmu?" refleks, Luhan menyentuh sebelah pipinya, terasa dingin, sedikit. "Kurasa, aku lupa bawa bantalan hangat dalam kantung jaketku," ujarnya lalu menyimpan dua tangan dalam saku. "Beratus mil jauhnya dari kutub tapi sudah sedingin ini, mungkin jika sedikit lagi lebih dekat, aku akan mati beku disini." Ia berkelakar, Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Menurutku, kau lebih membutuhkan _penghangat_ di kamarmu." senyum jahil dan alis naik-turun sudah cukup bagi Luhan untuk mengetahui maksudnya. "Kau dan pikiran cetak birumu, Park. Aku ingin sekali memberitahu Baekhyun-mu mengenai koleksimu tercinta."

"Dan Baekhyun-ku pasti akan senang sekali bila kami mempraktekkannya bersama." Sekali lagi tawa besar Chanyeol menggema di langit-langit ruang makan. Luhan menggeleng sebelum ikut tertawa berkat kalimat implisit Chanyeol tadi.

Irisan daging kalkun dan sayur hijau disisi lain piring melamin menjadi menu sarapan para anggota penelitian pagi itu, Luhan menambah dengan semangkuk mini _yogurt_ dan kopi. Ia berfilosofi bahwa menjalani hari tanpa segelas pun kopi adalah jalan menghancurkan hari itu sendiri. Dan lagipula ini kopi berkualitas, mana mau disia-siakan mendingin oleh udara.

Suasananya agak lengang, maklum sebab banyak yang masih bertugas mengawas dan inspeksi pagi. Sedang yang tugas mengawas malam sudah pasti baru saja mendarat di kasur berpenghangat.

Di ujung ruang makan, ada segerombol peneliti yang sedang duduk berbanjir kertas dan laptop tersambung pengisi daya, wajah-wajah mereka kusam, teko besar kopi berada di tengah-tengah meja. Namun keadaan membuat seperti mereka masih membutuhkan lebih banyak kafein masuk tubuh. Lesu dan bisa tidur berdiri. Luhan bersyukur itu bukan dirinya.

"Ugh! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berdiri untuk saat ini!" Chanyeol melandaskan punggung pada sandaran kursi, perutnya terlihat agak menonjol di balik kaus oblongnya. Ia berkata begitu tapi masih dalam keadaan mengunyah potongan ketimun.

"Melihatmu sesenang ini, aku tidak tahan untuk bertanya. Jadiiii... sesuatu menyenangkan terjadi pagi ini, _genius hyung_?" Luhan sadar alis naik-turun itu, dan juga cengiran itu yang datang lagi. "Yah, sepertinya aku menemukan fakta baru dari objek penelitian kita."

"Ya?"

"Kurasa, mereka cukup menarik."

Chanyeol mengibas-ngibas tangan, dahinya mengerut tapi raut wajahnya congkak minta digampar. "Itulah yang membuatku betah disini, sejujurnya. Karena mereka itu menarik! Oh ayolah, apalagi yang lebih menarik dari manusia yang memiliki gen hewan didalam tubuhnya dan beberapa tahun kedepan akan berbaris di jajaran pasukan militer terkuat!?" meja diantara mereka agak terjungkat akibat Chanyeol yang meledak.

Melihat para peneliti di ujung ruang makan sana yang sedang mendelik pada keduanya, Luhan menyemproti "Pelankan suaramu!" telunjuk menekan-nekan bibirnya. Para peneliti itu menoleh ketika Chanyeol memberi anggukan kecil.

Juluran lidah, mengejek. Lalu ia mengoceh lagi, dalam suara yang lebih pelan. "Maaf, maaf, _fetish_ ku lebih dari satu. Jadi apa fakta yang kau temukan sehingga membuat presentase kekagumanmu bertambah pada mereka?"

Pipi Luhan merona berkat uap kopi bercampur karbondioksida yang ditiupnya, menyerupnya seteguk. Lalu menghela napas pendek.

"Begini, seorang manusia bersilang hewan pasti akan lebih condong mengemukakan sifat—maksudku, naluri hewannya dibanding gerak-gerik dan pola pikir manusia umumnya. Dan karena itulah kita meredam naluri mereka dengan injeksi tiap 12 jam sehari."

Luhan melanjutkan saat kepala Chanyeol manggut-manggut paham. "Tapi pernahkah terpikir bahwa mungkin ada yang ' _sifat manusia_ ' nya yang lebih dominan. Maksudku, contohnya begini, mereka akan bersikap layaknya remaja dengan kejahilan dan segala sesuatunya, seperti itu, dan bertanya kabar, atau—"

"Kau membicarakan tentang R-94, 'kan?"

Chanyeol memotong, kerongkongan Luhan sepat. Bibirnya berongga dan pupilnya agak melebar. Butuh bolak-balik menimbang untuk sebuah anggukan. Kini ganti Chanyeol yang membelalak, air mukanya pias tapi cepat disaput rona yang lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Luhan tahu apa yang ia akan katakan.

"Oh Tuhan! Kau baru menemukan emas dalam penelitian ini, Luhan."

 _Nah, itu dia._

Kopi terabaikan di sisi tangan kiri, saladnya disisihkan bagian selada menjadi tumpukan warna hijau kontras dengan piring pucat. Perutnya diaduk-aduk selagi Chanyeol bermain-main dengan catatan dan penanya untuk menulis sesuatu, mirip essay 2 paragraf. Beberapa bagian dicoreng stabilo kuning.

Kaki Luhan bergerak gelisah sekaligus melawan udara dingin. Chanyeol menyimpan bukunya, menatapnya berkilat-kilat, "Dia objek sempurna. Sudah siap dikirim ke pusat untuk operasi bagian A. Kapan kau akan melapor pada atasan?"

"Dia belum siap, Chanyeol." Pita suaranya bergetar.

"Dia sudah _sangat_ siap, Lu."

Tapi Luhan menggeleng.

"Tapi, kau yakin?" ia bersikukuh, "Ya."

Chanyeol membiarkan tatapannya sebentar sebelum mendesah "Baiklah." Tasnya dipanggul susah payah. "Aku duluan, sampai jumpa nanti saat makan malam."

Luhan tak sedikit merasa menyesal atas ini.

..

Dan Luhan kembali ke kamar Sehun siangnya, setelah mandi dan mengganti seluruh atribut di tubuhnya sejak pagi. Sengaja menyemprot parfumnya banyak-banyak biar Sehun tahu rasa. Harum bunga tropis yang segar tapi agak kuat—Luhan sendiri terkejut bisa menemukan benda yang cukup feminim berada di kopernya—, _mampus!_ Seringainya dalam hati selagi disemprotnya di sana-sini.

Setelahnya, Sehun mengeluh hidungnya sakit karena harum parfum Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan? ada senyum dari telinga ke telinga dalam hatinya.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan punya seekor kucing, diberi nama Zhu, karena... dia suka?

Bulunya abu-abu dan suka sekali tidur-tiduran setiap kali selesai makan. Dan ia selalu menganggap kebiasaan Zhu tersebut sebagai pola hidup yang salah dan berusaha agar Zhu menurutinya untuk diajak jalan-jalan tiga minggu sekali. Meski Zhu pasti akan mengacuhkannya dan melipat kaki dalam keranjang tidurnya.

Adalah hal terakhir yang dipikirkan Luhan untuk mencontek kebiasaan buruk kucingnya saat ini. Demam sialan, dan dia harus selalu terlempar kembali ke ranjang sesaat setelah berusaha menganggkat kepala saja dari bantal.

Hidungnya tersumbat parah dan Chanyeol datang menjenguk sebentar. Memberi salap aroma terapi bersama semangkuk sup kekungingan hangat yang penuh aroma bawang.

Berjanji akan mnengurusi tugasnya menjaga Sehun selama beberapa hari yang membuat pandangan Luhan dipenuhi cahaya seakan baru saja ada malaikat turun yang membawakan _choir_ dari surga.

"Percaya saja, tugas-tugasmu serahkan saja padaku sedangkan kau meringkuk saja di dalam sini, _oke_?" katanya saat Luhan menyerahkan sebuah arsip berisi jadwal kunjungan Sehun dan beberapa hal penting lainnya. Luhan berterima kasih sambil membersit ingusnya, "Kau yang terbaik, Park."

Tungkai-tungkainya menggigil dan diperparah oleh suhu _min_ yang memang tidak kuat ditahan tubuhnya, jadilah ia menghabiskan tiga setengah hari mengurung diri dalam kamar—dalam selimutnya, lebih spesifik sambil merutuk betapa sialan gejala demam itu.

* * *

.

* * *

 **09:27:56**

 **.**

Terakhir kali mengecek jam, Luhan mengingat angka-angka itu. Dia dalam perjalanan menuju kamar Sehun saat ini, setelah merasa tubuhnya sudah kembali bugar dan rasa pusingnya berkurang.

Jadwal berkunjung sudah lewat dan bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Chanyeol atau bagaimana caranya berkerja, hanya memastikan, memastikan, ya. benar.

Pintu terbuka, ruangannya agak temaram karena hanya satu lampu yang dihidupkan. Diantara melawan kepalanya yang terasa berputar, Luhan dapat melihat garis-garis siluet Sehun duduk di atas ranjangnya, rambutnya yang sudah agak memanjang menutupi matanya yang tertutup dan sejenak Luhan mengira dia sudah tidur dalam posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman.

"Sehun?"

Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pundak, hendak menyadarkannya agar mendapat tempat nyaman untuk tidur.

Dan sedetik setelah itu, napas Luhan tersendat, tangan kirinya nyeri dan ia tak sanggup berteriak. Sehun memelintir sebelah lengannya, dan mencengkeram rahangnya. Kepalanya mulai berputar lagi dan perutnya mual karena andrenalin juga efek obat yang diminumnya sebelum kemari.

Ia balas mencengkeram lengan Sehun sekuat yang ia bisa, mencakari telapak tangan yang berada di rahangnya tapi tak cukup berguna.

"Se—hun!"

Seperti disorientasi, Sehun melepasnya. Menatapnya dengan takut lalu mendorongnya keluar kamar, sebelum pintu ditutup, dia memberi tatapan menyesal dan berkata, "Aku sungguh minta maaf." Dan menutup pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTE**

Halo lagi! (?)

Setelah ditelantarkan dengan tidak bertanggung jawab akhirnya fiksi ini bisa _update_ dengan jumlah _word_ yang sangat sedikit * _slapme_ * menulis _chaptered_ itu susah dan saya kebiasaan menulis pendek dengan cerita yang ringan anteng-anteng.

Sebenarnya fiksi ini Cuma tumpahan isi kepala yang sekali lewat, dan saya tidak pernah berpikir untuk melanjutkannya dan hanya akan mengantung. Tapi karena respon pembaca sekalian sangat baik, saya akan berusaha menamatkannya, seperti kata kak Hotarunyan( mohon doanya XD) _draft_ untuk bab kali ini sudah lama selesai, tapi apa boleh dikata dengan K13 bagi kami pelajar? Dan godaan SnK musim 2 beserta _heicho_ yang bikin jerit-jerit hahaha XD* _slapped_

Dan juga, **isi fiksi ini tidak terlalu terikat dengan** _ **science**_ karena _sci-fi_ tidak terlalu ditonjolkan. Juga karena nilai ipa saya Cuma dapat _oke_.

dan boleh ingatkan saya untuk _update_ atau hanya sapa-sapa lewat akun _chatting_ Line _id:_ zch07

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca!

C. Azalea


End file.
